Deseos y Cajas animales
by trashhh
Summary: Enma, Tsuna y Natsu parecen querer cosas diferentes pero en el fondo todo es lo mismo. perdonen por el mal summary* leve OoC pareja: 2700 Espero que les guste! rating: T por si las dudas pero es mas K. EDITADO!


**Titulo: **Deseos y cajas animales.

**Género: **Comedia / Romance.

**Pareja**: 2700 (TsunaxEnma).

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno después de mucho tiempo por fin me decido a hacer un fic de KHR! Y como se trata de el duo uke decidí hacerlo un shonnen-ai. Me disculpo si encuentran faltas ortográficas o de gramática. Espero que les guste y ¡gracias de antemano por leer~!

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama. Yo hago este fic sin fines de lucro solo para saciar mi vicio por esta pareja *v*

* * *

><p>En la adolescencia, los chicos suelen desear muchas cosas como, carros, celulares última generación, una novia, etc. Y esos deseos no hacen excepción con los niños de la mafia claro que en sus casos estos deseos pueden ser un poco más…peculiares…<p>

**Enma pov'**

Ah…realmente desearía tener una caja animal…pero no para ser más fuerte, aunque eso debería desear como futuro jefe de la familia Shimon. No, gracias a Tsuna-kun ahora sabia que la fuerza o el poder no era lo más importante en una familia sino, lo era, el apoyarse los unos a los otros.

Y es precisamente por la persona que me enseño esto que desearía tener una caja animal, o más bien por los sentimientos que tengo por Tsuna-kun.

Una caja animal exterioriza los sentimientos de su amo, hasta de los que no se da cuenta. Aunque en mi caso, sí que me daba cuenta. Más que nunca cuando "Kyoko-chan" se acercaba mucho o le sonreía a Tsuna-kun o cuando mi corazón latía acelerado cada vez que Tsuna-kun atendía mis heridas o cuando descubrí que podía tener pensamientos homicidas desde que escuche a Mukuro decirle a "mi" Tsuna-kun que iba a tomar su cuerpo…Y por cierto…¡¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Gau~ - Natsu se quejo, se dio cuenta que hace un buen rato que había dejado de acariciarlo. Se había quedado mirando al vacio, sin hacer nada, al punto de hacer que Tsuna parara su juego y se le quedara viendo.

- A-Ah, gomen Natsu – cargo al pequeño león/gato y se dispuso a acariciarle la barriga, Natsu gruño contento en respuesta.- E-Estoy bien Tsuna-kun solo me quede pensativo…- conteste previendo la pregunta de mi _amigo._

- A-Ah uhm… entiendo.- Tsuna dejo de mirarme y justo antes de continuar su videojuego susurro algo que no llegue a escuchar.

*suspiro* Si tuviera una caja animal, sin duda ahora, no me sentiría tan frustrado.- Tsuna-kun…- susurre quedamente. Porque él te podría demostrar cuanto te amo…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna pov'<strong>

Definitivamente desearía que Natsu no sintiera las cosas que yo siento. Como por ejemplo, los sentimientos que guardaba por mi mejor amigo.

Ya que cada vez que Natsu se le pegaba a Enma-kun… ¡Estaba al borde de los nervios! Pensando cosas como: "_¿Y si se da cuenta? Tal vez no…tal vez no sea tan obvio… ¡hiii, Natsu! ¡No te retuerzas tanto encima de Enma-kun!... aunque me pregunto cómo se sentirá estar en sus brazos… ¡No espera!…si pienso eso… ¡Natsu, salte de ahí!" _Y así estaba todo el día, todos los días, cuando Enma y yo llegábamos a mi casa de la escuela para jugar videojuegos…

-Gau~ - El gruñido de su caja animal lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta que había perdido la partida.

-Oh no… - Se quejo y vio a su caja animal con reproche y a la vez a cierto pelirrojo que parecía también encontrarse en sus pensamientos.

Normalmente intentaba no mirar a Enma-kun demasiado; más que nada porque si él lo pillaba, no sabría que responderle. Por eso aprovechaba en esos momentos en que estaba distraído u ocupado en algo más.

Aunque sonara mal decirlo la segunda razón por la que le gustaba que Enma-kun se quedara a dormir en su casa (la primera era para pasar más tiempo con él), era para ver su pacifica faz mientras dormía. (N.C: Nah, Tsu-chan eso no suena mal n.n. Tsuna: ¿E-En serio? Qué bueno n/n N.C: Suena pervertido ¬v¬ Tsuna: O/O) E-En todo caso, este era uno de esos momentos en que aprovechaba para apreciarlo mejor y siempre que lo hacía terminaba descubriendo algo nuevo…como por ejemplo, ahora notaba que Enma-kun tenia los labios levemente partidos…me pregunto si le dolerían si los tocara…o si los besa…

-A-Ah, gomen Natsu.- ¡Un minuto, que estuvo a punto de decir! ¡Hiii! Si Natsu lo sintiera…- E-Estoy bien Tsuna-kun solo me quede pensativo…- Enma-kun respondió, previendo la pregunta que debí hacerle y me sonrió levemente…

-A-Ah uhm…entiendo.- Definitivamente algo debe estar mal conmigo…definitivamente…por que en vez de preocuparme por la cara alicaída de mi mejor _amigo, _estaba pensando en ¡b-be-besarlo!.-… Yo no tanto….- susurre quedamente.

Definitivamente no está bien…no está bien que Natsu sienta lo que yo siento, porque así tal vez no estaría tan nervioso…por amarte tanto Enma-kun…

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu pov'<strong>

A veces desearía que mi amo fuera más honesto con sus sentimientos gau~, porque sino su pareja (el chico pelirrojo que ahora acaricia mi barriguita) podría terminar yéndose aunque se nota que el también lo ama gau~, bueno por mientras yo me sentare en las piernas de su pareja y recibiré sus caricias como mi amo desearía estarlas recibiendo ahora gau~

* * *

><p>Probablemente al igual que los adolescentes normales, estos chicos mafiosos deberían darse cuenta que tal vez lo que más desean se encuentra frente a ellos.<p>

- Oigan, par de buenos para nada, en vez de desear tonterías, deberían desear coraje para ser honestos entre ustedes.-

-¡Hiii, R-Reborn! ¿De qué hablas? Y… ¡¿De dónde saliste? .-

Por suerte este par en especial tienen a un arcobaleno que puede leer la mente, para ayudarlos a darse cuenta…

-.Y se quedaran dentro hasta que se digan todo.- sentencio Reborn.

-¡hiii! R-Reborn pe-pero ya es de noche… ¡No podemos quedarnos encerrados en el armario! Es muy pequeño…y… ¡No sabemos de qué estás hablando! - Grito Tsuna colorado como tomate. Oh, sí sabía….

-. Tsuna-kun tiene razón… y esto es muy estrecho…- dijo y susurro lo ultimo Enma con la misma expresión de "su" Tsuna. El también si que sabía…

-Heh, bien que les gusta la idea.- sonrió socarronamente Reborn.

O los obligaría en todo caso…

-. ¡Hiii!.-

-. ¡Waa!.-

-. Gau~.-

-. ~FIN~.-

**Notas de la autora: Si lo se me quedo cursi, pero es un shonnen-ai y se supone que sea emocional. Perdonen si los puse un poco OoC pero quería ver si quedaba bien un Enma un poco posesivo y un Tsuna suke (lo lamento pero entre estos dos Enma me parece más uke que Tsuna u.u") y perdonen mi intervención en la historia n.n". Es que necesitaba decirlo además tengo una manía de molestar a ukes xD**

**Tsuna: Eres cruel… las lectoras se enojaran por qué no pusiste ningún acercamiento…**

**N.C: ¡¿Tsuna qué haces aquí? No estabas en el armario con…Tsu-chan~ ¿eso que tienes en el cuello es una mordida?~**

**Tsuna:*Rápidamente se tapa el cuello con la mano nervioso* N-No~….**

**N.C: *Miro hacia el armario detrás de él a lo lejos* Enma que…*Sonrisa pervertida* Jujujuju… *3* Tsuna eres tan uke... *Se desmaya***

**Hibari: Esta herbívora es tan predecible…**

**Tsuna: ¡¿Hibari-san que haces aquí?**

**Hibari: La herbívora me dijo que si le pasa algo como muerte por yaoi *Tsuna se sonroja* les dijera a las lectoras: "Espero que les haya gustado, mi próximo fic será un D18 y ese si será Yaoi con todas las letras *¬*" si no lo hacía me haría usar orejitas de gato en su próximo fic.**

**Tsuna: o-ok, bueno ¡si les gusto no se olviden de comentar onegai! **

**N.C: * Recien despierta* ¡Si por favor! **

**¡Cuídense todos y todas!**

**Bye**

**Nellycullen**


End file.
